


A Little Research

by MrsJohnSmith



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Condoms, F/M, Fingering, Hair-pulling, Mild Language, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7002772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsJohnSmith/pseuds/MrsJohnSmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little research in the library leads to a table thumping good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Research

“Library closes at four!” Sam’s annoyed voice cut through the motel’s bathroom door easily, teasing you.  
  
“Hey, I’m not taking any longer than you did!” In grappling with the mystery monster earlier, he literally slipped away from you both, leaving globs of foul-smelling goo on your hands, clothes, and worst of all, hair. You gave up trying to towel dry your hair and settled for winding it into a bun.  
  
Sam was waiting, putting on an air of impatience, at the door. “‘Bout time.”  
  
“All right, all right. Calm down.” You poked your tongue at him. He smiled enough that his dimples came out as he opened the door for you, shaking a lock of his hair out of his face.  
  
That hair. That’s what had done it. Up until then you’d realized, objectively of course, that he was handsome. He was strong, he was loyal, he was kind. But you’d met up with him after he and Dean had been on some cases for awhile, a good long while. His hair was longer and fuller than you’d ever seen it and that was it. The tipping point. You were done for.  
  
You drove over to the library, exchanging theories about this new creature, eyes trained carefully on the road, trying your hardest not to sneak looks at Sam. You did anyways. There was just something about him now. It made you think of him in all sorts of ways - taking you roughly while your hand tugged on those long locks or how they’d tickle against your thighs as -  
  
“Um, light’s green?” He’d caught you staring and…he was pleased?  
  
You shook yourself out of it and punched the gas, cheeks on fire from embarrassment. It was strictly business after that. You pulled yourself together enough to buckle down for research, spreading out over a large table in the empty basement.  
  
“Hey, what do you think of this?” Sam looked up as you slid your book over to him, his fingers brushing against yours, momentarily halting your breath.  
  
He furrowed his brows as he skimmed the page. “Close? But he was out in the daylight, so…”  
  
“Right, right.” How could you miss that obvious part? Frowning you pulled the book back towards you, but he clamped his large hand down on it.  
  
“Hey, we’ll figure it out ok? It was a good try.” Sam was looking at you with such kindness like he honestly believed in you.  
  
Your gaze lingered on him even after he returned to his book because you couldn’t quite tear yourself away. It was as if for the first time there was life in your heart. Like it was growing, beating stronger and sending out a calming warmth throughout your body. And it was because of him.  
  
“Excuse me? Sorry, but we’re closing up now?” The timid librarian fidgeted with her hands.  
  
“I’ll take care of it.” You watched as Sam spoke quietly with her, his puppy dog eyes locked and loaded. She was smiling nervously, eyes dropping to the ground every so often. He reached a hand out to gently squeeze her upper arm and it was done. She nodded and jogged back up the stairs, a hand covering what was sure to be a giddy smile.  
  
“Bought us another hour or so.” He gave a sheepish smile before returning to his books.  
  
It took you a little bit longer to get back into the research. You watched out of your peripheral as his long fingers turned a page, sliding carefully over the paper. What you wouldn’t give to be spread out like that on the table before him, all of his concentration focused on you.  
  
“Got it! Look!” Excitement lighting up his face, he turned his book around for you as he pulled out his phone to call Dean. “Dean, it’s the wife. Yeah, positive.”  
  
Everything in the passage fit perfectly. You looked up to Sam as he whispered to you that Dean was with her now.  His nose wrinkled up in distaste as he quickly explained to Dean that dousing her in plenty of salt water should dissolve her almost completely. Crashes and grunts came from the other end of the line, worry causing you to jump to your feet and skirt the table to be closer even though in the silence of the library you could hear perfectly.  
  
A few seconds stretched out towards infinity as the fighting ceased and only shuffling could be heard.  
  
“I got friggin slimed!” Dean was pissed and you bit down on a knuckle to keep from laughing. Sam was trying to keep it together too, looking away from you before you made each other laugh. “I’m gonna drown her ass and then take a five-hour long shower back at the motel.”  
  
Dean hung up without another word and Sam's lips pulled into his upside down smile as he pocketed his phone.  
  
“So, what now? Don’t think it’s wise to see him anytime-” The words got stuck in your throat as Sam looked down at you with an expression you hadn’t seen on him before.  
  
“I’m up for more research if you are.” His long fingers reached out to graze down your forearm, making your breath catch.  
  
“You- what would we- what?” All your thoughts tried spilling out of your mouth at once.  
  
He smiled, but it didn’t cover his focus, his determination. “You know, I read pretty well... fast but with excellent comprehension.” He took a step towards you. “Tell me, did I misread anything today?”  
  
“No, I don’t think you did.” you whispered.  
  
“Good, 'cause there’s a subject I’ve been meaning to delve into.” He bent forward with his arms on either side of you so his hands could rest on the table behind you. “If you’re willing.”  
  
Your eyes flicked down to his lips and then back up to his eyes, your heart beating erratically. What the hell. You closed the gap. Your lips pressed together softly and moved slowly, learning the shape and feel of each other. His hands came up to cradle your head, fingers gently grasping and you hummed at the sweet feeling.  
  
He spoke against your lips. “There’s something.” His lips returned to yours, harder now, as his fingers undid your bun, the slightly damp locks cooling your heated skin. He wound his fingers through your hair and tugged just enough. Your hands grabbed at his waist to steady yourself as you leaned back, letting the feeling wash over you. He guided you back with his body until you felt the dig of the table and slid back to sit on it.  
  
His hand tugged harder, your lips parting with a moan and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. It was coffee and mint and something your mind would forever think of as Sam. You pushed closer together, arms snaking, hands gliding.  
  
When you broke for air, his mouth kept working, little kisses dancing along your cheek and jawline. His lips found a particularly sensitive spot, the sound you made more whine than moan and he shushed you. “It’s a library. Gotta keep your voice down.” You felt his lips curl into a smile, and then his tongue swept over that same spot and you clamped your lips tight to contain your sounds.  
  
His mouth continued exploring and your daze cleared enough for you to realize you needed to feel his skin. You pushed him back and he watched you intently as you worked to shed him of his top layers, running your hands over the smooth skin of his chest and torso as the words cut, chiseled, and carved swirled in your mind. You bent your fingers to draw your nails over him watching as his breath hitched. You raked gently over his nipples and his head tipped back, his long neck looking even more delicious as his muscles jumped.  
  
“Fuck,” he breathed. The hollow at the base of his throat shimmered with a hint of sweat. You grabbed him tightly, pulling him in so you could run the tip of your tongue through it. His hands slid under your shirt as you placed open mouth kisses over his neck, humming in appreciation at his taste and the slight prickle of stubble.  
  
Suddenly his movements were rushed, frenzied as he stripped your clothes from you. You’d never seen him so wild and feral outside a battle and if it weren’t for the gleam in his eyes, you’d be frightened. Chest heaving, his eyes raked over you fully exposed to him before he was on you again, strong hands gripping and sliding over you as if he wanted to touch all of you at once.  
  
His mouth was on yours again, hungry and demanding, swallowing down your moans as his hands kneaded your breasts. You clung to him desperately, winding a hand through his soft hair as one of his found your center, fingertips dragging through achingly slow. In frustration, you grabbed with both hands fistfuls of his hair. He broke the kiss, fighting back a groan. “You like that, too, Sam?” you purred.  
  
You felt him try to nod against your hands and you readjusted your grip, gathering as much of his silky hair as possible and tugging him downwards, directing his mouth to drag along your skin and down to your breasts. His lips captured a nipple, his tongue flicking over it and sending little electric jolts out through your body with every pass. His fingers were no longer slow and lazy as he pushed two of them into you, pumping and searching for the spot that would make you cry out.  
  
His lips dragged across your chest as he sought your other nipple and as he latched on, his fingers found what they were looking for. Your mouth buried itself in his hair to stifle your moans as he kept pumping his fingers, dragging over your spot repeatedly.  
  
With some effort, you brought him up to face you. “Need you inside me,” you panted. His deft fingers quickly found the condom in his wallet and shed his pants and boxers, letting them pool over his boots, not even bothering to step out of them before he rolled the condom down his generous length.  
  
His hand gripped tightly to your neck, bringing your forehead to meet his as you both watched him grasp his cock and slide it back and forth through your slick folds. “Ready?” he whispered.  
  
“Plea-” Before you could finish he was sliding into you, stretching and filling you like no man had before. He groaned through gritted teeth when he was fully seated, taking a deep breath before sliding back and setting a slow pace. His mouth found yours again, your kisses heated and you poured as much into it as you could. You wrapped your legs around him and met his thrusts, silently begging for more.  
  
His pace quickened, his thrusts became harder as you both fought to keep quiet, the danger of being found like this adding to your pleasure.  
  
You broke for air and Sam buried his head in your shoulder. “Not- not gonna break, Sam. I know you- you wanna go harder.”  
  
He couldn’t contain his growl as he let loose, thrusting hard and fast, fucking you into the table. It was all you could do to hold on to him with clawed fingers, nails digging into his skin. His angle changed just enough and you had to clamp your own hand over your mouth. You were dying to cry out, scream his name, but the only sounds were slapping skin and the slight thump thump of the table as he rammed into you.  
  
“Fuck, yes, come for me, baby.” His thumb found your clit and worked quick circles over it. Your whole body was on fire as your orgasm hit you, your cries trapped behind your hand as wave after wave of pleasure hit you and he continued to pound into your tight heat as you clamped down on him. His teeth sunk into your shoulder as he tried to muffle his growl as he found his own release.  
  
You stayed like that for a few moments, crushed to each other as the quivers of your aftershocks made him shudder in turn. He eased from you slowly, kissing you sweetly before pulling back all the way. He fumbled with his clothes and the condom, ultimately rolling it up in a page of notebook paper causing you to giggle.  
  
He got his own laugh when on wobbly legs you tried to piece yourself back together, grins plastered on both your faces as you tidied yourselves and the table. You made your way out, stopping at the desk to let the librarian know she could lock up.  
  
“I hope you got everything you needed.” She smiled sweetly.  
  
“Yes, well almost everything. Thank you.” His response made you giggle.  
  
“Almost everything?”  
  
His hand rested on your ass and gripped firmly. “Well, I was thinking we could see if we could squeeze in a little more research tonight.”  
  
“Ah, send Dean out to the bar?” You leaned into him as you walked through the parking lot.  
  
“That’s the plan.”  
  
“And it’s a good one.”  
  
He kissed you once more before getting in the car, a kiss filled with promise and passion. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
